Olympus Guide
Olympus 'is one of the gamemodes available to play on Manacube. It was released on April 7th, 2018, and it has quite a large community. On July 29th, 2019, it was announced that Olympus would be splitting into ''two realms, like Skyblock had previously done. The original realm was renamed to ''Aether'', and the second realm was released as ''Atlas on August 3rd, 2019. ''(This page is under construction. Please come back later for the finished version!) '''Overview: What's the difference between Prison and Olympus? Olympus is actually considered to be an OP form of Prison. The starting diamond pickaxe has Efficiency X and Unbreaking XX, as opposed to starting out with a plain pickaxe. Olympus is still centered around mines; however, instead of going from A-Z, you rankup from Slave to Titan. Olympus is based on greek mythology. Once you have reached the Titan rank, you will perform tasks relating to each Olympian god, in the hopes of rebirthing (rebirthing is explained more below.) For example, in order to achieve Aphrodite's ''rebirth, you must receive 50 /hugs, as she is the Goddess of Love. '''Okay, so how do I start?' Doing the command /kit pickaxe will give you the starting pickaxe mentioned above. Once you have your pickaxe, it is time to mine! The command /mine will take you to Mine I; the mine for Slave rank. Once you have filled your inventory with minerals, you will be prompted to run the command /sell, which sells your entire inventory. After doing this a few times, you should have enough money to get to the next rank. Do /rankup to...um...rank up. After this, you should be able to access the next mine. As you progress through the mines, the minerals in them will be worth more money. Do /warp to bring up the list of mines that you can access! What do ranks mean? You will start off as Slave rank. After collecting money, you can rank up to the ranks that will be listed below, and access those specific mines: * Peasant- Mine II. Requires $75,000. * Farmer- Mine III. Requires $150,000. Achieving this rank gives you access to a plot! The command /plot auto will get you a plot. * Butcher- Mine IV. Requires $350,000. * Blacksmith- Mine V. Requires $500,000. * Hunter- Mine VI. Requires $700,000. * Merchant- Mine VII. Requires $915,000. * Scribe- Mine VIII. Requires $1,000,000. * Artist- Mine IX. Requires $1,100,000. * Hoplite- Mine X. Requires $1,200,000. * Warrior- Mine XI. Requires $1,600,000. Achieving this rank gives you access to Ancient Trials, which will be explained below. * Spartan- Mine XII. Requires $2,000,000. * Lord- Mine XIII. Requires $3,000,000. * Archon- Mine XIV. Requires $3,900,000. * King- Mine XV. Requires $5,300,000. * Hero- Mine XVI. Requires $7,600,000. Achieving this rank allows you to mine Magma in Hades' Volcano! * Legend- Mine XVII. Requires $11,000,000. * Demi-God- Mine XVIII. Requires $13,400,000. * God- Mine XIX. Requires $15,000,000. * Titan- Mine XX. Requires $20,000,000. Once you achieve this rank, you will be able to rebirth! Olympus Staff (Please note that Admins, along with SrMods that were not specifically Olympus Staff, are not listed here!) * Hallowqueen- SrMod. * LilKayla- Mod+. * IceJellyIce- Mod+. * Selfoccate- Moderator. * Ambibug- Moderator. * The_Surge- Moderator. * xEricL- Moderator. * AnaXrocks- Moderator. * rangedhealer77- Moderator. * Warlord9120- Moderator. * Grieks- Helper. __FORCETOC__ Category:Server Guides